gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pipe Bomb
|manufacturer = |sold in = Terry Thorpe (TLAD) Ammu-Nation (GTA Online) |price = $700 (TLAD) $500 (GTA Online) |unlock = Hit the Pipe (TLAD) |related = Grenades |origin = |caliber = |firemode = Throwable |reticle = None Generic (TLAD; lock-on) |anim = Thrown |flags = }} |filename = PIPE BOMB (TLAD; File note) EPISODIC_8 (TLAD; File name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Pipe Bomb is a weapon featured in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. __TOC__ Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Pipe Bomb in The Lost and Damned is a homemade explosive made of a cylindrical piece of pipe filled with an explosive material and built as a tripwire-triggered bomb, evidenced by the small wire connecting the switch with one of the pipe's caps. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Pipe Bomb returns in Grand Theft Auto Online, with almost the same design as in TLAD, only with a brighter appearance. Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' Pipe Bombs are a little stronger than Grenades, but they release smoke after they are thrown, giving away their position. They are also incredibly efficient when thrown into crowds of people as the smoke from the Pipe Bomb will blind them at close range. The Pipe Bombs have a 4-second detonation time, just like the Grenade. TLAD Overview ) |file_fire_rate = |file_range = |file_ammo = 1 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single Unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Pipe Bomb is almost the same as in TLAD, but has a few changes over other conventional thrown weapons. The simplified built allows the player to throw them much faster than a conventional grenade and explodes at half a second after landing onto a surface, which is perfect for Drive-Bys and long-range throwings. However, its blast radius is rather small compared to that of the Grenade or the Sticky Bomb, slightly damaging an unarmored vehicle if caught on the "edges" of said radius. The Pipe Bomb also leaves a trail of fire after exploding, which is good for fire traps, although much smaller than that of the Molotov Cocktail. GTA Online Overview ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = PipeBomb-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model PipeBomb-TLAD.png|''The Lost and Damned''. HUD icon PipeBomb-TLAD-icon.png|''The Lost and Damned''. PipeBomb-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. First-Person View PipeBomb-GTAV-FPS.png|First-person view in Grand Theft Auto Online. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Pipe Bombs are first obtained in Jim Fitzgerald's mission Hit the Pipe. *Can be delivered to The Lost MC Clubhouse by Jim after Hit the Pipe, up until Collector's Item. *Available in Terry's gun van, for $700. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in Ammu-Nation, for $500. Navigation }}de:Rohrbombe es:Granada casera pl:Rurobomba hu:Csőbomba Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons